Howl's Moving Kingdoms
by Mollz33
Summary: When a dark portal appears in Howl's moving Castle, Markl and Sophie get separated when they chase after a mysterious yellow dog. Howl and Calcifer go in after them and they all must use help from the people they meet to find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you guys know, I don't write Howl's Moving Castle fanfics with the witch or Hein, so it's mostly based on the book, except I prefer Markl over Michael. Just so you don't get confused

~Sophie~

"Whew! Today was a long day. I'd thought I'd never make it home!" Howl dramatically said as he finished taking off his white shirt and laid down on the bed with his beautiful wife Sophie. He had spent most of the day working with Sullivan at the King's castle, even thought when all was said and down, it was only a simple locating spell that he had been asked to perform. Who was the King trying to find you ask? Well who else but the one man who disappears from the King more then any one else in the kingdom: Prince Justin. Yet again the young prince and king got into yet another fight and instead of solving that problem like the men they biologically are, the King yelled and the Prince 'ran away,' yet again. How on earth Sullivan couldn't have found him herself was beyond Howl, because it turned out that the prince had locked his room with magic and just hid there for the day.

"For the royal family, they sure are off the wall," Sophie commented after Howl told her, _in detail_, every little detail of the entire annoying ordeal.

"You can say that again, Cariad," Howl wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist and kissed her neck, "But now it's just you and me," Howl whispered seductively, followed by a nibble on her ear. Sophie responded with a moan and turned around in Howl's arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Howl growled and was just about to beg entrance into her mouth when a soft knock startled them.

"Sophie! Will you get me a glass of water? I'm really thirsty!"

"*Sigh* Alright Markl, wait for me downstairs, okay?" An annoyed Sophie reluctantly got out of bed, after Howl begged her not to go, and went downstairs. Markl was sitting by Calcifer on the hearth when she arrived and jumped up and followed her.

Sophie opened to cupboard and pulled out a small glass for the bouncing young boy and began walking to the sink, when she heard a barking sound.

"Markl, cut it out. It's too late for playing around."

"But Sophie, I'm not-Whoa! Look Sophie! It's a dog!'

"Don't be silly Markl, there isn't a dog-" she turned around just in time to see that in fact, there was a dog in there main room. It was yellow and didn't look like it was from this world. But Markl didn't seem to care because he took off after the dog when a dark swirl emerged and the dog took off running into it. Markl followed and they both disappeared into the black vortex in their main room.

"Markl!" Sophie shouted, but he was already gone. Without thinking, her mothering instincts kicked in and she took of running into the dark portal, ignoring Calcifer shouting at her not to go.

The feeling was so strange, stranger than when Howl took her flying over Upper Folding. Despite for being a black hole, nothing about the place she was in now felt evil. In fact, she didn't feel anything. This strange place was filled with light, swirling colours but no walls. There didn't even seem to be a floor, yet there she was, standing on thin air. Sophie looked up and saw across from her was Markl disappearing through another black vortex. Timidly, she took and deep breath and took a step forward, and was relieved that she didn't fall down into the pretty colours. So she summed up all her courage and ran after where Markl last was.

She felt a warm breeze and could hear water running somewhere nearby. She slowly opened her eyes, and was met with a stunning scene. She was standing in the middle of a indented stone octagon. There was water flowing out of four of the walls and into a small garden bed. Two of the sides, directly across from another, held a rising stone pathway that led into what looked like a rows of houses built next to each other tightly. They were paint in bright colours of orange, brown, tan, and yellow. There was many plants here, crawling up the walls, growing in garden beds and flower baskets.

The town made Sophie speechless. It was the most beautiful town she had ever seen, even though it wasn't like Port Haven or Kingsbury.

Suddenly she heard a barking sound coming from the side on her left.

"Markl! I'm coming!" Sophie took off to where she heard the noise, hoping Markl was with the dog.

~Howl~

"Howl! Howl! Wake UP!" Calcifer shouted, after watching both Markl and Sophie disappear into the strange dark vortex that was still in the corner of the room.

Howl came running down the stairs after hearing Calcifer shouting, expecting something had happened to Sophie or Markl, only to find when he entered the main room that only Calcifer was there. Panic-stricken, Howl searched the room with his eyes for the two missing family members, he quickly double checked the black swirling hole in the corner of the room but could not find Sophie or Markl.

"Calcifer. Where is Sophie and Markl?" The worry in his voice shining through every word.

"Howl! Thank god! You're not going to believe this! A black hole just formed and this weird looking yellow dog walked out of it and then Markl saw it and ran after it and then Sophie saw Markl and ran after him! And I can't tell where the black hole came from or if Sophie and Markl are in trouble!"

"WHAT! THEY went in THAT THING! Howl's jaw practically fell to the floor. He felt like sliming or passing out, he couldn't tell which. All he knew was that his family could be in trouble.

"Calcifer! Come on! We're going to go get them back!" Calcifer jumped out of his hearth and onto Howl's shoulder. Then Howl took off into the dark portal.

(Howl and Calcifer go through the same thing that Sophie went through, I just don't feel like typing all that out again)

"Where are we?"

"I… I don't know…"

"We didn't come through into another world did we?"

"I don't know Calcifer. There's something odd about this world. I don't think we're in Ingary anymore. In fact, I don't think we're even in the same world."

"What? You can't be serious. If this is another world, than Sophie and Markl could already be dead." Calcifer stopped when he noticed Howl's face instantly flinched and cringed at the thought of the love of his live dead. "Sorry…"

"It's… fine. Lets just focus on finding them now."

And with that, Howl and Calcifer decided to take the path into the stone town on the right. Normally Howl would have used his magic to find Sophie and Markl, but he couldn't be sure if this town was used to magic or not. His hometown of Wales did not believe in magic so he decided not to take the chance at finding out the hard way.

They walked around corner after corner until they reached a part of the town where there was a larger opening when suddenly a puff of bluish green smoke appeared and a tall old man with a long white beard and dressed in all blue materialized a few feet away from them. The old man dusted himself off and then mumbled about being late and being on time for something. Howl and Calcifer exchanged looks and then watched as the man walked away from them, still not noticing that they were standing there, and went inside what they assumed was his house.

Surprised by the fact that the man was indeed a wizard, Howl and Calcifer decided to follow him. They opened the door and found the old man setting a book down on a tall table at the end of the room. Calcifer glanced at Howl to see how he was going to go about this. Howl was just about to tap the man on the shoulder when he disappeared in another puff of greenish yellow smoke. The action startled Howl and he jumped a foot back. Calcifer just stared wide eyed at where an old man once stood.

"Umm… Okay, what now?"

"Maybe you could start with what you are doing here?"

The voice startled Howl and Calcifer. Howl jumped around and was face to face with the old man. His long nose just centimeters from touching Howl's nose.

"My my, now how is it that you have a fire on your shoulder without catching on fire?" The old man spoke with a surprisingly cheery voice, not at all the way Howl was expecting him to sound. Not many people would sound 'cheery' after they found two strangers in their house.

"Ah well, you see we….we aren't from here. In fact, would you be able to tell us where we are exactly? Because I'm trying to find my wife and my apprentice," Howl explained to the fellow wizard.

"A young woman and a small boy, you say? Hmm… well, other than the towns people, I haven't seen any newcomers. Perhaps, if I may be so bold, offer you assistance on the matter? Seeing as neither of you two don't know which way is which in this town."

"Yes! We would so much appreciate that!" Calcifer jumped into the conversation. "I'd rather not get lost here when we have no idea where here is," eyeing Howl as he started to make a move to protest, more than likely going to say something like _'I am a great and powerful wizard! I don't need help finding my wife!' _or _'I can find my wife perfectly well on my own!'_

"Right, well then, off we go!" Again, he disappeared in a puff of purplish blue smoke, only this time he took Howl and Calcifer with him.

When they reappeared, they were at the gate of a long stone staircase that was outdoors and lead up to huge, brilliant castle that had towers pointing every which way. Some of the towers were even floating next to the castle, by magic Howl assumed, happily noting that this world's magic was not so different from his world's magic.

"Now, if anyone can help you find your wife and apprentice, it would be Ansem the Wise. He is a respected sage and our ruler. Come along now! No need to keep him waiting."

"Who would we be keeping him waiting? He doesn't even know we're here!" Calcifer shouted after the old wizard as he ascended up the long stone staircase.

"Ah, Ansem knows everything. Which is why I'm certain if anyone can help you, it would be him." On the note, the wizard continued his ascend, not bothering to see whether or not his new followers were behind him.

Howl sighed and quickly caught up to the old wizard, surprised by how nimble he was. 'He kinda reminds me of Sophie when she was older.' Howl couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, but quickly switched his emotions to worry as he thought of Sophie.

"So, I never asked your name good wizard," Howl asked as he finally caught up with the nimble old man. But was startled when he turned around swiftly.

"I'll have you know that I am not a wizard! I am a magician! I graduated from my wizard apprenticeship over forty years ago young man! Something I see you haven't done," the response was so vibrate that Howl would've normally kept his mouth shut, however, the fact that the _magician knew that Howl himself was a wizard made his curiosity peak._

"_How did you know I am a wizard? I since I arrived in this world I haven't used magic once." _

"_I'm a magician, young man. I know a wizard when I see one."_

_And on that note they continued to Ansem the Wise's castle, hopefully for answers._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**~Sophie~**_

"_**Markl!" Sophie yelled after the small boy chasing after the strange yellow dog. "Come back here!"**_

_**Markl kept running after the dog. He didn't falter, he didn't slow down, he didn't even speed up. It was like he was in a trance. **_

"_**Markl! Please, slow down!" but nothing got through to him. He continued running after the dog.**_

_**Then suddenly, across the alley between the houses they were running between, another dark portal emerged. Sophie watched as both Markl and the dog disappeared. She sped up her running but the dark portal suddenly collapsed on itself and was gone. Sophie stopped running and in a blink of an eye, dark shadows began creeping on the ground toward her, making a circle. They were black as night and had yellow beady eyes that glowed. They kinda looked like puppets, their limbs, if you could call them that, were stringy compared to the roundness of their bodies and heads. **_

_**They all stood there, spazing out. It was kinda creepy, Sophie noted, as they just stared at her. Then before Sophie could think, they all jumped in the air and dove attack her. Sophie screamed and dropped to her knees and covered her head with her hands. 'Oh God! I'm done for! I'm sorry Howl!'**_

_**Very short, I know. But I'm working on revising the next few chapters. I don't like how it's written out right now. And I'm still debating whether or not Sora will be in here. Maybe later on… ( , )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

CLANK CRACK SHATTER

Sophie had no idea what happened but the attack and pain she was expecting never came. She timidly looked up and found a young girl standing a couple yards in front of her with her back facing Sophie. But the weird thing was that the girl was holding what looked like two giant four-sided spears. She had coal black hair and wore what seemed rather skimpy to Sophie. She wore what looked like a green dress with yellow flowers on it. Normally she would've ignored such a poorly dressed girl, but seeing as how this girl saved her life, she decided to overlook that fault. **(Remember, Sophie comes from a town where woman wear dresses that cover must of their body)**

"You know… I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" The girl spoke with a surprising youth in her voice. She seemed almost, happy? _'What the hell?'_

"Uhh…" Sophie slowly got up and stared at the girl. "Well, I guess you could say that. Oh! Um, I'm Sophie Pendragon." Sophie awkwardly took a step closer to the girl. The girl stared back. She chuckled.

"Sophie Pendragon huh? Pretty name. No one else around here has one like it so you must be far away from here. So where ya' from?" the girl looked right into Sophie's eyes when she talked to her, yet in a way she reminded Sophie of Markl, they both had the same childness to them. But then it hit Sophie like a rock. _Markl._

"Oh! Wait! Did you see what happened to Markl? He was the little boy I was chasing after? He just disappeared! I have to find him!"

"Whoa whoa! Hold on there Sophie! What little boy? I didn't see anyone near you before, you were just about to be eaten alive by the heartless when I showed up."

"A… heartless?" _'Like Howl used to be?'_

"Well that's what Ansem named them. But yeah, they're basically living, breathing, heartless beings. And for whatever which reason they keep attack people left and right. Merlin thinks it's because they don't have hearts of their own, so they're trying to compensate."

"Oh… that sounds horrible." Sophie didn't know what else to say. Innocent people being attacked for their hearts sounded like something out of her wildest nightmares. It was all beginning to become too much for her to handle. Markl was gone, she had no idea where she was, and Howl probably has no idea where she even went.

"Hmmm… well, seeing as you wouldn't know your way around, I wouldn't feel right just leaving you here, so why don't you come with me? We can look for your little friend together!" the cheery girl bounced at the idea.

"Oh, well…"

"Great! Lets go!" before Sophie could even answer, the girl grabbed her arm and they took off running down another alley between houses. She stopped in front of a wider house than the rest and they walked in. "My name's Yuffie, by the way."

"So Sophie, you aren't from around here then?" a timid young girl with beautiful brown hair pulled into a swirled braid asked after sipping on her tea. Sophie noticed that her pink dress was a little to big for her, as she was holding it on her with a belt around her young preteen waist.

The sweet young girl offered Sophie one of her dresses to wear, after seeing the Sophie was in her nightgown. It was a beautiful green strapless dress that buttoned up from the waist and stopped at he bust were the dress cut off. The length was not what Sophie was used to as it ended at a good 5 inches above her knees. But she couldn't help but notice how pretty the dress was on her.

"No. I'm not. Where I'm from, my husband, Howl, is a wizard and occasionally works for the king. And his young apprentice Markl lives with us too, he's basically like a son to me. And we also have Calcifer, who used to have Howl's heart, but I saved them both from dying by giving Howl his heart back and talked Calcifer back to life.

"We live in a moving castle that Howl built with Calcifer. It's hard to explain but the castle is actually four places in one." Much to Sophie's surprise, Aerith and Yuffie did understand everything Sophie told them about her life. The only one that didn't seem to care who she was or anything about her was the young boy in the corner who's been staring out the window since Yuffie brought Sophie back to their hideout. His brown hair covered one of his eyes, although Sophie could clearly see the long scar stretching over his cheek to up over his eye. _'Something bad must have happened to him…' _Sophie noted.

"So what happened to all of your parents? You don't all live here by yourselves do you?" the moment she finished her sentence all three of them visibly changed. Aerith looked down, Yuffie flinched, and the young boy in the corner turned his head and stared right at her. His glare was slightly uncomfortable.

"Now why would you need to know that?" his voice was surprising. He meant it to sound cold but in fact he sounded rather sad.

"Leon-"

"No. Why should we trust her? Last time someone from another world came here is when all this trouble started." and with that Leon left the hideout, leaving the two girls and Sophie.

"I'm sorry, he's…" Aerith tried to explain to Sophie but had a hard time doing so.

"He went through a lot more than we did," Yuffie cut in.

"Yeah…but if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here." Aerith added.

**(Yuffie and Aerith spent the following few hours explaining their stories.)**

~Sophie~

"Goodbye Sophie, I hope you find Markl soon!" Yuffie shouted as Sophie left the hideout to continue looking for Markl.

Sophie waved back, "Thank you all, Goodbye Yuffie, Aerith, Leon. I won't forget you!" Yuffie and Aerith waved goodbye while Leon just stared in a different direction, not wanting to look at Sophie as she left. She looked down at the map that Aerith had given her. It was hand made and bits and pieces of the ink had faded away in on of the corners. She decided that she would head back to the center of town and looked up at the now midnight sky.

In the sky, what looked like a star, shined for a moment than completely went out. Something about the sight of that made her stomach drop.

'_That can't be good. Oh Howl, I wish you were here with me right now…'_


	4. Chapter 4

When Sophie reached the center where she first came to Radiant Garden, she failed to notice the figure in the shadows watching and waiting for her. The dark figure walked towards Sophie, who had her back turned. The steps muted by dark magic. With a snap of their fingers, the dark shadows materialized and surrounded Sophie before she could even blink. She turned around quickly. Just in time to see the dark figure grin evilly and then all went dark.

The last thing Sophie heard was maniacal laughter.

~Howl~

"I'm afraid young master Howl, that the young boy and woman were in fact here not too long ago. However, it was brought to my attention that they have been separated. One of the townspeople saw the young boy disappear in a dark portal after the King's dog. As for you wife, I'm afraid she is no longer here. We have had visitors stopping by as of late, but none of them benevolent. You see, a great war is beginning between the worlds Master Howl. Young, innocent girls who are pure of heart have been captured by the dark forces, in order to use them to take power. I fear that your wife has been taken by the darkness."

"What?" _'Sophie? She can't be… they took her…those bastards! I'll kill every one of them!'_

"In every world, there is light and darkness. For over a hundred years, the two have been balanced. That was, until the evil from many of the worlds came together and have learned to harness the darkness for their dark plans."

Ansem turned to face out the tower window, he back turned to Howl and Calcifer.

"There must be a balance between the two you see. If there isn't, worlds will crumble and people will lose their hearts. I've been studying this balance for the past few months now, but to really learn what is to come, I would have to leave my own world. And that is something I cannot do. These people look up to me, I could never leave them to fend for themselves in a time of great need."

"I understand. And might I say, that is very noble of you sir." Calcifer commented after staying silent until now.

"It may be noble of me, but in the end, there is nothing I can do. This world will too disappear in due time. The heartless have already broken into the towns defenses. I've already lost count of the people we've lost thus far. You can't see the damage yet, but the dark forces have already destroyed this world past the town walls. *sigh* It is only a matter of time."

Ansem turned to face Howl and Calcifer again.

"You must find your apprentice and wife soon! The boy might have a fighting chance with his magic, but your wife may be in grave danger! No one yet knows what the dark forces have in mind for the pure of heart!"

"Would you have any ideas on where I should look for her? I'm afraid I don't know the layout of this world, or any of the worlds you've mentioned."

"Hmmm…. these should be of use to you," he hands Howl a small bag of gummi blocks. "Take these to Cid, he will be able to make a gummi ship for you. That way you will be able travel to other worlds. And make sure you use your magic when you encounter the shadows young Master Howl. Magic is one of the few weapons we have against the darkness."

"Thank you Master Ansem," with that Howl bowed down and Calcifer almost fell off his shoulder. "If you will excuse us now, we will continue our search." Howl turned and began to walk away.

"Good luck to you Master Howl," Ansem waited until Howl and his flame left.

"Alright Calcifer, shall we set off?"

"Sure, once we find this 'Cid' guy. Where do you think he is anyway?"

"Hmm… there's a note in here…" Howl pulls out a small cream note from inside the bag of gummi blocks.

"Cid can be found by the aqueduct. Past Merlin's home. Follow the waterways."

"Okay, so we should head back to Merlin's home, then just keep going."

So the two set off back to were they started and soon found the waterways, not too happy to find that the waterways had no sidewalk to stay out of the water.

~Markl~

"Ah! When are you going to stop?" Markl had been chasing after the mysterious yellow dog for what seemed like hours. The dog just kept running and running into world after world. But for some reason, Markl couldn't stop following him. It was like the dog was trying to tell him something important but couldn't talk, so he was trying to show Markl. The only thing Markl could hear was the sound of the dog's paws hitting the ground and the only thing he could see was the dog.

Then the dog disappeared into another dark portal, shortly followed by Markl. Only this time, the dog skidded to a stop and looked back to Markl. Markl stopped running and then finally stopped to notice where they were.

He was standing in what looked like a town square. All the buildings were painted bright colours and had flowers and flags decorated everywhere. A huge white castle with blue turret tops and brilliant gold trim was towering over him. Orange flags flew from every turret top and red banners draped over the front wall had black symbols on them. They almost looked like mouse heads.

The dog barked at Markl and walked over to part of the castle wall, tapped it with him paw, and then walked in. Markl quickly followed.

Much to his surprise, he was standing in the middle of a huge antechamber. Gigantic white pillars held the ceiling at least as high as Howl's castle. At the end of the room, stood a very small throne, compared to the rest of the room. The dog was sitting by the throne, by the looks of it, waiting for Markl to get there too.

When Markl approached the throne, the dog nudged under one of the arms of the throne, and suddenly, the whole platform that the throne was sitting on began to move sideways. When it stopped, a large tunnel was where the throne platform once was. The stairs leading down into tunnel disappeared into the darkness. It didn't look very cheery down there.

But of course, that's where the dog walked down in. He too quickly disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

Markl took a deep breath and continued after the dog. Obviously the dog had meant for him to come here for some reason.

~The Darkness~

"Did you find the girl yet?" (Jafar)

"Indeed. She arrived but a few hours ago. The boy went after the king's dog and left her here by herself. The fool." (Maleficent)

"What? The boy just took off! Ha HA! Now that is too much!" (Oogie)

"Not much a gentlemen now is he?" (Jafar)

"He's just a boy, not even yet a wizard himself." (Hades)

"But what about the husband? He'll be our biggest threat." (Jafar)

"Well then, let's make sure he goes first." (Maleficent)

~Howl~

"Are we there yet?" Calcifer complained for the tenth time in that hour.

'No, not yet Calcifer." answered a growing annoyed Howl.

"Well, we should've found this place by now."

"We'll get there when we get there."

"You said that last time!"

"That's because you wouldn't shut up last time!"

Calcifer responded by sticking his tongue out at Howl. Howl stuck his tongue back at him.

"Hey! You two wanna tell me what you're doing shoutin' outside my house! People are workin at this hour!" An older man with short spiky blonde yellow called out from a window that was at least ten feet over Howl and Calcifer's heads.

"Hey! It's not our fault, buddy! We're looking for someone!" Of course Calcifer had to shout back at the guy, who already looked like he was annoyed before Howl and Cal came along.

"Well, it sure sounds like you're doing a great job at that!"

"You want to come down here and say that?"

"Calcifer! Shh! We don't need any trouble!" Howl desperately tried to get him fire demon to shut his mouth.

"HA! I'm not scared a lowly fire!" and with that, the guy shut the window and then opened a door that was hidden in the wall.

"Oh dear! Sir, I'm very sorry for disrupting you, but we really need to be going," Howl tried to turn around but he man wouldn't have that.

"The names Cid to you kid and if you don't want any trouble, you should really keep that fire on your shoulder in a glass box or something." Cid made a move to go back inside his secret home but Howl shouted to him.

"Wait! You're Cid? You're the one we've been looking for. Master Ansem sent us!" Calcifer just glared at Cid while Howl explained.

"Ansem sent ya', huh? Well then I guess you need a gummi ship, am I right? You're the second person he's sent to me." Cid huffed, "well then, hurry up! From the looks of it, you don't have all day. And nether do I for that matter!"

Howl and a very pissed off Calcifer followed Cid into his secret home, where Cid began working on their gummi ship.

It took about three hours, but finally they were ready to set off after Cid gave them the run-down of what button does which and what switch does what. Cid gave them the coordinates for the world closest to them and Howl and Calcifer set off to find Markl and save Sophie.

~Sophie~

'_Where am I?'_ Sophie woke up in a room that she never recognized before. The walls were a pale blue and the floorboards were a light chestnut colour. The bed she was laying on was draped with white sheets and dark blue pillows. The place was almost comfy, if Sophie had known where exactly she was. The room had an almost ominous feel to it. The cold draft didn't help much either.

Sophie got up and walked toward the balcony and looked out. What she saw shocked her.

The sky was blackened blue. There weren't any stars. All the trees looked dead, the only ones the looked alive were pine. She could make out a river, but the seemed to be the only life out there. Even the stone courtyard underneath was darkened to death.

Sophie walked back into the room and sat down at the edge of the large bed. She didn't know what to make of everything yet.

"First, I was talking to Howl, then Markl needed water, so I was going to get him a glass when a dog came out of no where and Markl took off after it. Then…. I took off after Markl.

"We arrived at the Radiant Gardens, and then I lost Markl, and found Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon. We said goodbye… and then, I was here?

"…Where is here?…"

"Has she awakened yet?" A new voice came from behind the large dark wood doors. It sounded female.

"Not yet my Mistress." Another new voice. Male this time.

"Good, I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't leave that room." Sophie could hear foot steps.

"Yes my Mistress." He stayed?

"I got to get out of here!" Sophie whispered and began thinking of plans to escape.

~Markl~

"Whoa!"

The room where the dog led him was giant. The ceiling was at least thirty feet tall being held up with huge pillars in each corner. But it was what was in the middle of the room that was shocking.

There was a bubble in the middle of the room on top of a pedestal. But it was what was inside the bubble. Six… six…. People? Animals? They were wearing clothes but they weren't human, that's for sure. Two of them were wearing dresses. So, two female… things, and four males?

The yellow dog walked over to the bubble and nudged a tray of buttons in front of the pedestal. That must control the bubble. And the dog wanted them out.

'But should I? How do I know they aren't in there because they are bad?'

The dog started whining.

'Well, I guess if he really needs them…'

Markl walked over to the control buttons and pushed the blue one. Slowly, the bubble started to fade away, and the creatures inside slowly drifted to the floor. The first one to move was the tallest of the six.

'He kinda looks like the dog….'

He was wearing a green shirt with a grey vest and yellow pants. The second one to wake, was… a duck? Not wearing pants? He had a blue shirt and beret, but no pants. Then, what looked like two identical chipmunks awoke, and they were only wearing aprons. Then finally, the last two females woke up. The first one dressed in pink was definitely a mouse and the other, dressed in purple, was definitely a duck.

"Oh! What happened?" the mouse spoke up. Her voice was very high pitched yet right for her size.

"Wak! What's the big idea!" the pants less duck shouted.

"Golly, I think we were asleep!" _'What is he? A talking dog?'_

"Woof Woof!"

"PLUTO!" that time everyone shouted.

"So the dog's name is Pluto?"

"Oh! And who might you be?" the mouse noticed Markl was standing next to Pluto. She walked over, very royal like, and looked at Markl. They were about the same height.

"I'm Markl," Markl looked straight into the mouse's eyes, "you're not a witch are you?"

"Oh ho ho no! Forgive me, I'm Queen Minnie." the queen bent over to bow the Markl.

"Oh!" Markl then realized he should be bowing to the queen, not the other way around. "Heh heh…"

"So Markl, you are the one who set us free?" (Minnie)

"Yes ma'am. The yellow dog, Pluto brought me hear."

""Pluto? *sigh* You are Mickey's dog, aren't you?" (Minnie)

"Wait-a-minute, so Pluto brought ya' here all the way from your own world?" (Goofy)

"Ah yes! I was just about to got to bed when he showed up in our main room. Me and Sophie followed him…but then Sophie stopped all of a sudden. I looked back and she wasn't there anymore." Markl's voice got quieter as he spoke of Sophie.

"How terrible. And you don't know where she went?" (Minnie)

"No…"

"Well then, Donald! Goofy! Would you two be so kind as to help Markl find his friend? He was so kind as to free us."

"Yeah!" the twin chipmunks jumped and yelled.

"Ah shucks, it'd be me honour to help you Markl. The name's Goofy by the way." _'So the dog thing's name is Goofy…'_

"Aw fine. But I won't like it!" _'He's an angry duck.'_

"C'mon Donald! It'll be fun!"

"Blah blah blah. Let's just get a move on."

Donald left with the chipmunks to go get… they said something about a ship. _'I guess we're sailing then….'_

Chip and Dale brought out the gummi ship that Donald, Goofy, and Markl would be using. It was rather large and had a bubble helm to look out of. It was painted red with a yellow strip going around it and two cannons on both wings. You had to admit, to a young boy, it was pretty cool.

"I wish you luck. All of you." the queen stood on the side of the outdoor castle wall, watching the ship and it's passengers take off.

~Howl~

"Howl."

"Yes Calcifer?"

"Where are we?"

"Uhh… that's a good question."

"So you don't know."

"Uh…no."

"*sigh* It's times like this when I wish I sitting at home, all nice and cozy in my hearth."

"Oh, and is that the same hearth that you were complaining about yesterday because it wasn't big enough for you to see the whole room?"

"Hey! I ne-!"

"**Approaching: Wonderland in thirty seconds. Prepare for landing." Neither Howl nor Calcifer were expecting a voice to alert them when they were near the world Cid told them about.**

**Suddenly, a hologram of Cid appeared on the front windshield.**

"**Ha! I knew you two wouldn't be able to find that world even if I drew ya' a map! You're lucky I was able to install that navigator!"**

**Calcifer stuck out his flaming tongue out at Cid's hologram face.**

"**Ha ha ha!" The hologram disappeared and Howl and Calcifer could clearly see the new world they were approaching.**

"**Is that a giant mushroom?"**

"**I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out." Howl winked at Calcifer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys who have put this on their alerts, that's really the only reason why I'm continuing this story. So again, Thank You! I have most of the chapters saved on my computer, so I try to upload the next chapters soon after I get an email saying that someone reviewed or alerted this story. And because there's only I think 2 or 3 people who have this story on alert, you guys can send me a message to upload chapters. Seriously, it only takes a few minutes but I tend to forget unless I get reminders. I only just realized that I had 4 chapters already posted today…which is bad because I'm kinda the one writing the story. :S

ANYWAY….I've come to the conclusion that this story as a whole is all over the time-line of Kingdom Hearts and the surrounding stories. For instance: when I finally finish with this note, it'll start out in Wonderland. I prefer the animated Disney version from 1951 and that's how I pictured the characters and the world with this part, but something that Calcifer says is from a scene in Tim Burton's Alice. So I don't know if you can picture them together or not ( because I really can't) but you can use your imagination. It's a short scene but hopefully it's good.

~Howl~

OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"HOWL! WHY? WHY WOULD yOU EVER THINK THAT PLAN WOULD WORK?"

Of course Calcifer was angry. He and Howl had just found out what happens when you flirt with a queen and then proceed to ask her if she knew where your wife was.

Not one of Howl's better plans.

"STOP SHOUTING OR WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE THOSE CARDS!"

"HOWL, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A WIZARD! JUST TELEPORT US OUT OF HERE!"

Howl mentally slapped himself and whispered a teleportation spell for him and Calcifer. In the blink of an eye, they were no longer running from a living deck of cards with spears, but were sitting in the cockpit of the gummi ship. They were both breathing hard.

"Thank god! I thought we were done for!" Calcifer breathed from Howl's shoulder.

"So that was a waste of time. She didn't even have a clue as to anything outside of her pretty little white-rose hedge walls. What a horrible queen." Howl breathed as he began to start up the ship.

"Tell me about it. And I thought our royal family was bad, did you happen to see the river outside the castle?" Calcifer asked.

"No, why? What about it?" The ship took it's take off and they were off to the next world.

"Eh.. You don't want to know," Calcifer said uneasily. Even for a fire demon, a river bloodied by the numerous decapitated heads was a but nauseating. Especially when one of those heads was wearing a large gold crown. Calcifer shook off the memory, "So now where are we off to? Maybe a world that makes more sense?"

"Hard to say, Calcifer. It's good to know that magic is an accepted practice here, but the laws that we are used to in Ingary don't necessarily apply here."

"Pfft. Yeah, for all we know, we might end up on a world where a mouse is king."

If they only knew what was to come.


End file.
